


No Name 1

by Allalabeth



Series: Tohoprostiverso [6]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Businessmen, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/pseuds/Allalabeth
Summary: Cinco años después de abandonar Il Villaggio, Jinki y Kibum siguen siendo como eran.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue una bruma de ganas e inspiración. De escribir en todo momento disponible porque necesitaba contar la historia. 
> 
> Sin leer las entregas anteriores no tiene sentido, así que si habéis llegado aquí directamente, puede que sea un poco confuso y recomiendo echar un vistazo a lo anterior.

**No Name 1**

 

* * *

  
  
Poner un pie fuera de la oficina y llamar a Zhou Mi es todo parte del mismo acto reflejo. Kibum conoce sus límites y sabe bien la cantidad de días a los que puede sobrevivir enfrascado entre papeles, negociaciones y las clases de su master. Heechul, que también lo sabe, es el primero en decirle que se tome la mitad de la tarde libre con la excusa de que lo único que estaba haciendo era poner al resto del personal de los nervios.  
  
Kibum, por supuesto, está enfurruñado con semejante afirmación. Una parte de él reconoce que no tiene el mejor de los humores cuando siente que la piel le quema contra los huesos, pero tampoco era para que lo echase con un grito y una orden de volver el lunes con las pilas cargadas.  
  
Por eso está llamando a Zhou Mi. Necesita una distracción y sabe que su amigo siempre tiene entradas para eventos que ofrecer. Poco le importa que los vean juntos. Está cansado de toda la polémica y las conversaciones en susurros sobre él. Muy, muy cansado. Se ha acostado con chicas de la universidad, con algunas de la oficina hasta que llegó a oídos de Yoochun y su jefe le prohibió terminantemente tener relaciones con las empleadas. En realidad, no ha vuelto a tener sexo con un hombre desde aquel día en el que Jaejoong lo había pillado en casa de sus padres y guiado hacia Il Villaggio.  
  
Se la suda que solo con verlo la gente asuma cosas. Y está hasta los huevos de que cincuentones babosos le toquen el culo en las salas de reuniones. Ahora ya está en el mismo nivel de poder que Heechul y Yoochun. Que Kyuhyun y Minho. No hay grandes diferencias en cuanto a aspecto. Los cinco siguen estando demasiado delgados, siendo demasiado jóvenes y guapos de cara. Changmin nunca lo ha sido, o Kibum no recuerda a Changmin siendo otra cosa que el tiarrón de casi dos metros de alto y hombros anchos. No lo recuerda pareciendo delicado y frágil como Yoochun, o femenino como Heechul. Pero Kibum está seguro de que a ellos no les tocan el culo y a él, aparentemente, no van a dejarlo en paz en la vida por mucho poder que tenga en las manos.  
  
—¿Kibum?  
  
—Mimi, dime que tienes tiempo para ir de tiendas. O a algún sitio. Algo.   
  
—Pensaba quedarme en casa pero tengo entradas para varias cosas.  
  
—Me da igual ir solo si tienes planes, pero necesito tener vida social.  
  
Se escucha ruido al otro lado de la línea y Kibum supone que Zhou Mi está buscando entre el montón de invitaciones que siempre le rondan por el bolso una que pueda interesarle a él.  
  
—¿Presentación de Dior? ¿Evento de Cartier?   
  
—Cartier.— responde al instante, sintiéndose de pronto con ganas de pasear entre metales preciosos y joyas. Mucho mejor que Dior. Si algo se aprende viviendo con Jaejoong es que Vuitton siempre es mejor que Dior.   
  
—¿Te envío una entrada para Jinki?  
  
Kibum asiente, da las gracias y la conversación termina con la promesa de una noche entre gente elegante, dinero y sonrisas falsas en las que siempre siente que su encanto brilla más. No sabe cómo está la agenda de Jinki pero supone que bien, porque todavía no se ha encontrado con una de sus propuestas siendo rechazada. Siguen viviendo juntos a pesar de que han pasado cinco años y si bien Kibum se exaspera con lo torpe que es a veces su compañero de piso, ninguno pasa en casa el tiempo suficiente como para que la convivencia sea un engorro.   
  
Repasa su armario mentalmente y decide que no tiene nada que ponerse, y como comprar nunca es igual de entretenido que cuando lleva compañía, en su camino pasa por la oficina de Jaejoong por si tiene suerte y está libre.  
  
Jaejoong siempre está libre para ellos.  
  
Antes de llegar decide enviarle un mensaje a Taemin. Llamarlo no tiene sentido cuando, normalmente, o ha perdido el móvil o está ensayando y la música es demasiado ruidosa para que los escuche. Le dice adónde va, que puede que Jaejoong vaya, que se una y tomen café en la pastelería nueva de Ryeowook.  
  
Su tarde desaparece entre las turbiedades de Jaejoong, la risa de Taemin y las perchas de Vuitton, Armani, Burberry, Gaultier… Se cruzan con varias de las prendas de Zhou Mi, en lugares de honor en las boutiques y vuelven a comentar sus piezas favoritas, las que están seguros que creó pensando en Kyuhyun, las que parecen a medida para Changmin aunque Changmin no las haya vestido nunca.  
  
La conversación es agradable, el café en la pastelería de Ryeowook perfecto y la tarta lo más delicioso que ha probado desde la última vez que fue a comer al restaurante de Hangeng. Junsu llama a media tarde para anunciar que está saliendo del aeropuerto de Japón, que él y Yoochun vuelven a casa en un par de horas después de una larga semana de reuniones y más reuniones.  
  
Jaejoong se despide sin molestarse en poner alguna excusa inútil, porque todos saben que saldrá de allí y cogerá el coche para llegar hasta Yunho y Changmin con las noticias, saboreando ya la miel de los reencuentros en los labios. Siempre están igual y es satisfactorio, de una forma extraña, que no hayan cambiado de rutinas, que sigan siendo Jaejoong, Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu y Changmin. Taemin coincide y Kibum alarga un poco más la tarde preguntando por Minho, intentando averiguar si ya han arreglado el pequeño desacuerdo que los tenía molestos la semana anterior.  
  
Taemin le dice que no, no todavía, y Kibum frunce el ceño dudando si preocuparse o dejarlo correr un poco más. No le han dicho, ninguno de los dos, a qué se debe el desacuerdo, pero ha aprendido, después de años y berrinches, que tiene que dejarlos ser. Taemin cambia de tema para preguntarle por Jinki. Kibum contesta lo de siempre, se queja por las fans que siempre hay a la entrada del edificio y la prensa que sigue especulando para conocer uno de los secretos mejor guardados del mundo del entretenimiento: la misteriosa persona que comparte piso con Onew, el cantante más popular en Corea desde BoA. Es la primera precaución que Yoochun toma para proteger su intimidad el día en el que el primer álbum de Jinki sale a la venta: comprar toda la planta y los pisos directamente superior e inferior al suyo. Y en cinco años nadie ha adivinado de dónde viene Onew, que Onew y Kibum son algo más que amigos circunstanciales.  
  
A veces, Kibum y Taemin se entretienen mirando las páginas de fans, viendo que entre los muchos nombres con los que lo emparejan, a veces está Kim Kibum, el número tres de Industrias Park que es vecino de Onew y con el que coincide en eventos de vez en cuando. No sería la primera vez que tiene ganas de salir a fuera, reírse y decir que él es el compañero de piso.  
  
Esa tarde, la perspectiva de joyas y un evento hacen que se queje menos de lo normal. Se despiden poco después y pone rumbo a casa con una sonrisa en los labios y cuatro bolsas repletas de ropa y accesorios.  
  
—¡Ya estoy aquí!— anuncia cuando llega.   
  
No escucha ruido y frunce el ceño. No teniendo una agenda que respetar, Jinki se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en casa, y cuando no, se asegura de avisar a Kibum. Es una parte de su acuerdo de convivencia. Mira el reloj para comprobar la hora y se da cuenta de que si hubiese sido una tarde normal todavía habría estado un par de horas más en la oficina. Quizá por eso Jinki no se molesta en avisar. Kibum tendría que estar en la oficina, no en casa. Es él quien rompe la rutina esa tarde.  
  
Quizá Jinki está recuperando sueño perdido, así que Kibum va hacia su habitación, en el otro extremo de la casa, a dejar las bolsas. Saca la ropa con cuidado, extiende lo que se va a poner esa noche y deja en una percha la camisa que ha comprado para Jinki.   
  
Cuando termina, con pocas ganas de encender el ordenador (está de ordenadores hasta las narices) maldice el orden de su cuarto. Decide ir a hacerse un té y cuando lo tiene listo prepara una bandeja para dejárselo a Jinki en la cómoda de su cuarto. No recuerda quién de los dos fue el primero en hacerlo, pero ahora es parte de su rutina.  
  
Conforme se aproxima a la habitación descubre que el silencio no es tal y ruidos ahogados por las paredes y las puertas salen de la habitación de su compañero de piso. No se detiene a analizarlos y lo primero que piensa es que la pesadilla tiene que ser terrible.  
  
Abre la puerta con cuidado, para no despertarlo, y lo siguiente que hace es maldecir su propia estupidez.  
  
Onew está sobre la cama, inclinado sobre el cuerpo de otro hombre, follándolo despacio y consiguiendo gemidos y suspiros y gritos de su compañero.  
  
Kibum cierra la puerta cuando consigue dejar de mirar y regresa a la cocina, medio en estado de shock, medio enfadado. Vacía la taza de té en el fregadero y la coloca en el lavavajillas antes de coger la suya y llevarla, junto con las galletas que había puesto en un pequeño plato para Onew, en la bandeja que deja encima de la cómoda de su habitación.   
  
Sigue en shock, reviviendo las imágenes una y otra vez, centrado en el movimiento de la cadera de Onew, en la forma en la que el cabello húmedo se le encrespa en la nuca. Sabe que es imposible, pero tiene la impresión de que en ese momento puede escucharlos, que los gemidos ahogados se han convertido en gritos y comienza a sentir algo además del shock.  
  
Se siente furioso.  
  
Parte de su acuerdo no escrito para vivir juntos es que ninguno de los dos va a traer conquistas a la casa. No sin avisar con antelación para que el otro haga planes para irse. La única persona que Kibum lleva a su cuarto en cinco años es Nicole cuando lo suyo iba bien y parecía serio. Y no lo habría hecho de no ser porque Jinki estaba de gira en Japón.  
  
Se siente traicionado. No importa la de veces que la voz de la razón le repita que no tiene por qué, pero se siente traicionado. Contiene el impulso de destrozar la camisa que había pensado regalarle por puro amor a la moda. En vez de eso, vuelve a empaquetarla con cuidado, cierra la bolsa y decide que se la regalará a Henry.   
  
Le llega un mensaje anunciándole que las entradas han sido dejadas en manos del portero del edificio y decide bajar a por ellas antes de que intente subir a entregarlas en persona. Por el camino hacia el ascensor, su furia crece. En la puerta de entrada ahora los gemidos son claramente audibles y son eso, gemidos. Sexo. Nada de posibles pesadillas. Sexo. Jinki follando en su casa, a escondidas de Kibum.  
  
Se sacude. La sensación de ser una esposa traicionada es demasiado grande y decide cortar por lo sano. No tienen una relación, nunca la han tenido, y ese momento incómodo en el que uno se entera de que su compañero de piso es activo sexualmente tenía que llegar antes o después.   
Sus planes siguen siendo sus planes.  
  
En el ascensor de regreso a su apartamento llama a Nicole y la invita, por primera vez en meses, a cenar e ir a un evento después. Le dice que es de Cartier y la joven publicista no necesita nada más para asentir, por mucho que Kibum sepa que desconfía de las segundas intenciones tras su llamada.   
  
Su necesidad de brillar entre sonrisas falsas sigue ahí para que Kibum se aferre a ella, mientras una voz tímida se echa a llorar porque se siente engañado.  
  
  
**   
  
  
Lo primero que hace Jinki cuando es capaz de volver a respirar después de su orgasmo es mirar el reloj. Todavía tiene tiempo para dejar que Wooyoung se duche y recoger toda traza, inexistente, pero que puede que esté por ahí, antes de que Kibum vuelva a casa.   
  
—Ya sabes dónde está la ducha.— dice, y su bailarín y coreógrafo se levanta con una sonrisa ladeada directo a la ducha.   
  
No es la primera vez que salen demasiado pronto de un ensayo y terminan en casa de uno de los dos, al principio más de Wooyoung pero recientemente mucho más en la de Jinki. Es mucho más cómodo para ambos porque no existen posibilidades de que la prensa husmee y se entere de cosas que ninguno de los dos quiere publicitar.  
  
Como no es nada serio, lleva meses sin decirle a Kibum que a veces trae a Wooyoung para pasarse un par de horas en la cama por las tardes. No tiene sentido. De la misma forma que la única persona que Kibum le presenta oficialmente es Nicole, Jinki no tiene a nadie que le importe lo suficiente como para presentárselo. Nunca lo ha tenido. Aunque lo tuviese… Kibum es Kibum y está seguro de que solo le presentaría a la persona con la que fuese a compartir el resto de su vida.  
  
Wooyoung no tarda casi nada en salir de la ducha. Costumbre, supone Jinki. Debe ser también la costumbre la que lo impulsa a levantarse y meterse en la ducha mientras su amante se viste. No tarda mucho. La parte posterior al sexo se ha vuelto mecánica y puede llevarla a cabo con el piloto automático encendido.   
  
Al salir, con una toalla a la cintura, Jinki ve a Wooyoung vestido y listo para salir de la casa. Hay una sonrisa en su expresión y Jinki lo premia con otra. No es como las de trabajo, esas que se vuelven tirantes de forma proporcional al tiempo que está expuesto a los focos y las cámaras.   
  
Tampoco es como las que comparte con sus amigos porque ésas le salen del alma y nunca es consciente del tamaño de sus sonrisas hasta que Kibum lo mira como si estuviese siendo insoportable sin estar molesto en realidad.  
  
Las sonrisas que le dedica a Wooyoung son como las que le dedica al resto de amantes que ha tenido en cinco años. Cálidas, sinceras pero más amistosas que verdaderamente íntimas.  
  
Lo acompaña a la puerta y lo despide con un beso y un _hasta el lunes_ que por parte de Jinki podría ser perfectamente _hasta dentro de un mes_ pero no, es un _hasta el lunes_ porque sigue teniendo que trabajar en la coreografía de su nuevo single.   
  
No recuerda el momento en el que deja de ser el Onew torpe que intenta imitar todos los pasos de Yunho para terminar en el Onew que pasa de un día a otro por más rutina que verdadera pasión. No es consciente de haberse sentido así antes, ni siquiera durante ese mes que cambió para siempre la vida de su familia. Desde hace años, Jinki piensa que ellos, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Yunho, Junsu, Taemin, Ryeowook y Kibum son su familia. Una familia que se extiende con la llegada de la gente que Changmin aporta al grupo.   
  
Y sonríe para sí mismo, de verdad, al recordar aquella noche años atrás.  
  
Eso le da fuerzas para ir y vestirse. Camina hacia el baño cantando canciones que no son suyas para no agobiarse con la proximidad de su gira, del nuevo disco y de todas las cosas que tiene pendientes.   
  
Cuando está a punto de entrar en la habitación, escucha un portazo y vuelve por el pasillo hasta el salón. No es el sonido de la puerta principal y frunce el ceño. En ese salón-cocina que actúa como tierra de nadie entre su habitación y la de Kibum. De nadie y de todos, porque a pesar de tener televisiones en sus dormitorios, los dos prefieren sentarse en el sofá y verla juntos.   
  
El trabajo los obliga a perder la tradición de sentarse con todo el mundo pero, si pueden, ninguno de los dos duda en hacerlo.  
  
Y ahí está Kibum, vestido con ropa que Jinki no le ha visto nunca, arreglado para salir y durante un horroroso segundo que dura una eternidad se da cuenta de que lo mira como si estuviese enfadado. En el siguiente lo entiende, perfectamente, y acepta que Kibum tiene que sentirse traicionado porque quizá, si fuese Kibum, él también se habría sentido traicionado de haber pillado a su compañero teniendo sexo en casa a escondidas.  
  
No se molesta en ocultarlo, van demasiado mayores para esos juegos y no es como si a Kibum, con su séquito de ex novias, fuese a importarle la vida sexual de Jinki más allá de sentir su territorio invadido por un desconocido.  
  
—¿Sales?  
  
Y la pregunta suena vacía hasta en sus oídos, por eso intenta suplir las carencias de su elocuencia con una sonrisa, pero le sale la sonrisa profesional, la misma de las sesiones de fotos.  
  
Kibum lo mira como si acabase de insultarlo y en vez de gritar, como habría hecho cuando eran más jóvenes, alza la barbilla y responde a su sonrisa profesional con su mirada de negocios.  
  
Es como un puñetazo directo a su estómago.  
  
—Con Nicole.  
  
No es la mención de su nombre lo que hace que Jinki se encoja un poco sobre sí mismo, no. Es el tono, es el desdén profesional que tanto ha insistido Yoochun en inculcarle.  
  
—¿Quieres que alquile unas películas para después?  
  
Su pregunta es absurda, lo sabe, pero a veces no es capaz de controlarse y su conexión cerebro-boca falla cuando se trata de Kibum mucho más de lo que falla con el resto del mundo.  
  
Kibum bufa. Pone los ojos en blanco y camina la distancia que lo separa de la puerta principal.  
  
—Tengo planes para después. No te molestes en esperarme despierto.  
  
Con eso se va, cierra la puerta de un portazo y Jinki se queda solo en el apartamento. No se siente destrozado, no está sorprendido.   
  
Se da cuenta de que lleva semanas, meses, esperando que Kibum llegase antes de tiempo y los viese. Anhelando una discusión que no se había producido y Jinki de pronto no sabe qué hacer.  
  
O sí que lo sabe, en realidad, pero le da miedo vivir en una casa sin Kibum. Si decide pedir consejo sabe lo que le va a decir Henry. Sabe lo que le dirá Minho y hasta puede ver perfectamente los gestos de Yunho.   
  
No va a preguntar cuando ya sabe las respuestas.  
  
Vivir cinco años con una persona que nunca lo amará igual que él, que nunca se dará cuenta del tiempo que lleva esperando, es suficiente hasta para Jinki y su optimismo.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kibum vuelve a casa el sábado por la mañana, roto de tanto bailar, con los músculos de la boca doloridos de tantas sonrisas poco sentidas. Sabe que ha dejado a Nicole entre las sábanas revueltas de una cama de hotel y le importa poco.  
  
Tiene muchas cosas en las que pensar y su noche de socializar más que un revulsivo contra su estrés, lo aumenta.   
  
No puede dejarlo pasar hasta el lunes si pretende que Heechul lo deje respirar así que entra repleto de determinación para preguntar porqués que no debería querer saber, que no deberían importarle en lo más mínimo, pero lo hacen.  
  
Se encuentra a Jinki en la cocina, preparándose una taza de cereales como desayuno y lo primero que pasa por su cabeza es que no se ha dado cuenta de cuándo se ha cambiado de marca. Mientras viven en Il Villaggio, Kibum conoce a la perfección los desayunos de todo el mundo, incluido el de Jinki. Sigue recordándolos, los cereales de chocolate de Taemin con una manzana, un plátano, un par de bollitos de crema y siete galletas con formas de dinosaurios. Recuerda el de Yunho, kimchi jiggae que Jaejoong o Ryeowook siempre dejaban listo la noche anterior para que él lo calentase al volver de su carrera matutina.  
  
Jinki, en un punto que no ve en años de convivencia, se pasa de los cereales de toda la vida a unos que tienen dibujos de elefantes en la caja y anuncian altas cantidades de fibra y hierro.  
Kibum tira la chaqueta sobre el sofá y decide sentarse a desayunar con él.  
  
—Tu noche parece haber sido divertida.— le dice como saludo. Kibum lo mira, ve resquicios de la sonrisa profesional y estudiada del día anterior en la de esa mañana, que a pesar de todo es mucho más sincera. No puede sentirse enfadado ni queriendo, y se limita a asentir y darle la espalda mientras busca su taza favorita.— Eso está genial. Hacía semanas que no salías.  
  
Se mueve con soltura por la cocina. Las clases de Jaejoong habían servido para, al menos, enseñarle a parecer confiado y seguro entre fuegos y sartenes. Su talento culinario es más que suficiente para sobrevivir y si quiere comer mejor, tiene dinero para ir a restaurantes. Al menos, tiene el consuelo de no ser Taemin que tiene todas las ganas del mundo de cocinar bien para sorprender a Minho y nunca es capaz de salir de la cocina sin quemar o estropear algo.   
Minho es el que termina cocinando.  
  
Jinki también lo hacía. Antes. Ya casi no recuerda cuándo.  
  
Se obliga a hablar aunque tenga la sensación de que las palabras se le atragantan sin intención alguna de ser pronunciadas.  
  
—¿Tú que hiciste?  
  
—Descansar. Tengo libre hasta el lunes.  
  
—¿Cómo va el nuevo disco? ¿Sigues grabando?  
  
—En ello estamos. Hay un par de canciones que no terminan de sonar como les gusta y las están revisando.  
  
—¿Y tú qué opinas? ¿A ti te gusta cómo suenan?  
  
—No realmente.  
  
Se sumen en un silencio mientras comen. Kibum no tiene apetito pero no quiere resultar obvio, así que se obliga a tragarse los cereales que, en su garganta, parecen rocas. O ésa es la sensación que tiene porque se le hace difícil masticar.  
  
Puede ver la distancia entre ellos creciendo, a pesar de que están sentados en sus sitios habituales de la mesa. Esos que eligieron así porque Kibum no quería sentirse agobiado con Jinki al lado, así que lo había repudiado a la otra cabecera, como si con eso fuese más que suficiente para tener una burbuja de espacio personal a su alrededor.   
  
Jinki termina, se levanta y coloca con cuidado su tazón en el lavavajillas. Guarda la caja de cereales en la alacena correspondiente y el segundo en el que duda si volver a sentarse o marcharse mata un poco por dentro a Kibum, cuyos cereales ya hasta tienen el sabor de las piedras.   
  
—¿Qué tal el trabajo?— le pregunta, sentándose de nuevo. Apoya la barbilla en una mano y lo mira fijamente. No hay rastro de la inocencia que había en el pasado y súbitamente supone que, aunque nunca lo hubiese pensado, él no era el único que se había quemado al crecer.— ¿Sigues con esas negociaciones para conseguir un cliente antes que Minho?  
  
—No.— responde cansado.— Eso fue hace un mes. Ganó Minho.  
  
—¡Oohhh!— exclama Jinki, y por un segundo es el Jinki de ojos sorprendidos y mirada honesta y simple y sonrisas estúpidas.— No tenía ni idea.  
  
—Todos hemos estado muy ocupados.  
  
Kibum se encoge de hombros y desiste de intentar terminar sus cereales. Aparta el tazón y de pronto se da cuenta de que su ropa, su pelo, apestan a humo, el perfume de Nicole y sexo, y no hay nada que quiera más que darse una buena ducha.  
  
No se levanta, sin embargo, porque tiene la impresión de que esa conversación que no están teniendo es más importante que deshacerse de todos los restos que puedan quedarle de la noche anterior.  
  
—¿Quieres que me mude?— pregunta Jinki, rompiendo el silencio con una pregunta que Kibum siente como un disparo al corazón y que lo deja sin aliento, demasiado consternado para conservar la armadura que protegía su rostro.  
  
—¡NO!— grita, frunciendo el ceño.— ¿Para qué te vas a mudar?  
  
—Sé que estás enfadado conmigo Kibum.— dice, no demasiado seguro de sí mismo, y Kibum tiene ganas de gritar y dejarse llevar por uno de esos ataques de histeria que creía controlados.   
  
No lo hace, claro, porque ahora ya es un adulto y los adultos no tienen ataques de histeria. Excepto Heechul.  
  
—Pensaba que teníamos un acuerdo.— dice, siendo sincero. Si algo aprende uno de Junsu es que la sinceridad, a veces, es la forma más sencilla y directa de solucionar un malentendido.— Está claro que tienes que follar, y después de pensarlo me he dado cuenta de que es más seguro aquí. La prensa no puede sacar noticias sobre ti si es en tu propia casa pero… podrías haber avisado.  
  
—Ya. Lo sé.— la sonrisa de Jinki se le antoja triste, como si en vez de solucionar un problema de forma civilizada lo hubiesen empeorado. Jinki se levanta y Kibum lo imita. Se quedan mirándose el uno al otro al lado de la mesa hasta que Jinki cierra los ojos en plena sonrisa y da los dos pasos que los separan para estrecharlo en un abrazo. Escucha su suspiro como si saliese del hilo musical. Quiere suspirar con él pero no puede. Las piedras siguen atascadas en su garganta. Ya bastante le cuesta hablar.— Lo siento. ¿Me perdonas? Prometo avisar de ahora en adelante.  
  
—Claro que te perdono, Jinki, claro que te perdono. Somos jóvenes y es normal que tengamos vida sexual.— se ríe de sí mismo, de lo ridículas que suenan sus palabras en sus oídos, de la sensación que le atenaza el pecho.— Joder, que nos hemos pasado años en un prostíbulo, un poco de sexo a estas alturas no va a asustar a ninguno de los dos ¿verdad?  
  
—Verdad.  
  
—Bien. Me alegra que lo hayamos hablado.  
  
Con un último suspiro, Jinki lo deja ir. Da un par de pasos hacia atrás, devolviéndole ese espacio personal en el que Kibum se había pasado meses insistiendo. Su sonrisa no cambia en ningún momento.  
  
—Le he prometido a Minho que íbamos a ir a escalar a su gimnasio, así que tengo que ir a ponerme la ropa de camuflaje.— anuncia, casi disculpándose.— Te preguntaría si quieres venir, pero seguro que tienes ganas de irte a dormir.  
  
—Ha sido una noche dura.— coincide Kibum.  
  
Jinki asiente y se marcha en dirección a su parte de la casa, dejando a Kibum solo en la parte central. Sólo con sus pensamientos y con la abrumadora sensación de que esos kilómetros que los habían separado no se habían reducido ni un milímetro a pesar del abrazo y las sonrisas.  
  
Pero es un adulto y, como tal, no puede entrar en su cuarto y amenazar con tirar la puerta abajo. No puede ponerle las excusas que le ponía a Taemin cuando Kibum sentía que algo estaba mal con él.  
  
No es la misma sensación. Es un Jinki distinto que sonríe como el que Kibum conoce. Un Jinki que seguramente pensaba que también él, tan calmado en la cocina, es un Kibum tan idéntico como diferente al que había conocido casi una década antes.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Jinki no vuelve a ver a Kibum hasta la cena que Jaejoong organiza en su honor para celebrar que al día siguiente comienza en el Estadio Olímpico de Seúl el primer concierto de su gira mundial. Se saludan, se sonríen y todo, por una noche mágica, vuelve a ser como cuando eran críos viviendo allí.  
  
La casa cambia cada poco tiempo, una obra maestra en la que Jaejoong trabaja continuamente. Pero hay toques personales de los demás: los coches de Yoochun en la puerta, accesorios desperdigados por los rincones que Yunho seguramente cree perdidos, latas vacías de bebidas energéticas en la sala de videojuegos de Junsu, y las colecciones de libros de Changmin adornando las estanterías del salón. Todo es una mezcla de los cinco y Jinki no puede evitar sonreír con todo lo que es cada vez que piensa en ellos.  
  
Taemin es el primero en abrazarlo antes de volver a casa. Le desea suerte, le promete que irá a todos los conciertos que pueda, y vuelve a disculparse por su falta de tiempo para montarle coreografías. Jinki repite por enésima vez que tampoco es para tanto, que tenga cuidado con las lesiones, y que la próxima vez no se libran de trabajar juntos.  
  
Después de Taemin todo se vuelve un borrón de brazos, buenos deseos, y palabras cargadas de cariño. Minho viene al final, con Henry, y los ojos de ambos le dicen que no se creen del todo su felicidad. Les deja intuir lo que quiera que intuyan, porque tampoco tiene tiempo para elaboradas explicaciones que puede resumir con cuatro palabras: Kibum no le quiere.  
  
No vuelve a ver a nadie en los diez meses que dura la gira, y cuando regresa a casa lo hace decidido a mudarse. Llega con una maleta y muchos meses de sueño atrasado, pensando que a esas horas de la tarde no va a haber nadie. No se equivoca y la casa está desierta. Está demasiado cansado para hacer deshacer la maleta, la deja en el pasillo consciente de que Kibum se enfadará con él. Ni siquiera se molesta en deshacer la cama. Se tira, ropa arrugada después de horas de viaje todavía encima, y cierra los ojos nada más su cuerpo toca el confortable material de su colchón.  
  
Cuando vuelve a despertar, han pasado dos días y está tapado hasta las orejas por una de las mantas de Kibum. Su maleta, vacía, descansa a los pies del armario.  
  
Le cuesta sus buenos cinco minutos orientarse, averiguar en dónde está, en qué idioma se supone que tiene que hablar. Se siente un poco mal consigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de darse cuenta de que, al fin, está en casa. Aunque sólo fuese por el olor de la manta, que de pronto penetra sus sentidos, debería haberlo supuesto antes.  
  
Huele a Kibum. A Kibum recién salido de la ducha, y a su champú y a ese suavizante que le echa a la ropa y que Jinki pone en su lista de cosas que comprar tras su mudanza el día en el que, a caballo entre New York y Londres, decide mudarse. Su determinación desaparece conforme se envuelve más en la manta que lo cubre. Es entonces, no antes, cuando se para a pensar que para taparlo ha tenido que ir a verlo mientras dormía y una oleada de recuerdos lo llevan a esconderse bajo el olor de Kibum. Recuerda todas esas veces en las que Kibum se levantaba antes que él en la habitación que compartían. Las veces en las que terminaba tan cansado de limpiar y estar en casa que se tiraba en la cama sin taparse y siempre despertaba con la ropa de cama de Kibum protegiéndolo del frío y de la luz.  
  
Recuerda muchas cosas que preferiría olvidar, porque ahora que ha descansado y no vive en una constante falta de sueño, Kibum siempre es más real, más inalcanzable, y lo suyo más imposible.  
  
No le va a ser posible evitar a Minho como lo evita en Tokio. Tienen una conversación pendiente que se acerca, inexorable, que realmente no quiere tener. No quiere que le digan que hable, que lo intente, que se confiese. No tiene la confianza necesaria; a Kibum le falta el interés y, que Jinki sepa, es totalmente heterosexual. En años de amistad, nunca le ha visto mostrar interés hacia ningún hombre. Sus novias siempre son eso, novias.  
  
Está cansado, muy cansado, y quiere volver atrás en el tiempo y esconderse en su cama durante una semana usando la manta de Kibum como escudo entre él y el mundo.   
  
No puede, claro, porque ahora es un adulto con un trabajo que exige cosas de él. Cosas como dar señales de vida, ir a alguna historia esa noche para que la prensa lo vea y las fans corran a perseguirlo por la calle.  
  
  
**  
  
  
—Ha vuelto Onew.  
  
Así lo saluda Heechul cuando va a trabajar la mañana después de la llegada sorpresa de Jinki.   
  
Ni siquiera las páginas web en las que pierde el tiempo por las noches, de fans para fans, tienen idea de que va a adelantar su vuelo. Lo cierto es que sabe que no tiene nada oficial hasta el lunes y por consiguiente Jinki puede dormir cuatro días enteros si quiere.  
  
—¿Y?  
  
Responde a una afirmación que debería ser una pregunta con una pregunta que es un poco una afirmación. No sabe cómo Heechul ha sido capaz de averiguar, pero hay tantas cosas de Heechul que son en apariencia imposibles, que hace años que ha dejado de molestarse por investigar los porqués.   
  
—Ya estamos otra vez.— resopla. Se queja, entra en su despacho dando un portazo y Kibum sigue en dirección al suyo. Yoochun y Junsu están de viaje de negocios, otra vez, lo que deja a Heechul como su mandamás directo por una semana. Cuando ya casi está demasiado lejos del pasillo, Heechul abre la puerta y asoma la cabeza para gritar una última orden.— ¡Saca la cabeza del culo y espabila!  
  
Kibum no se pregunta a qué se refiere hasta tres horas después, cuando su reunión es tan aburrida que es eso o mandarlos a todos a la mierda. Yoochun le descuartizaría si hiciese lo segundo, así que nada aleja su cerebro aburrido de la primera opción.   
  
Es una mierda, claro.  
  
La imagen de Jinki dormido, en ese estado que casi parece un coma profundo, vestido y tirado bocabajo, le recuerda tanto al Jinki de antes que la sonrisa en su rostro es un acto reflejo. Después de tantos meses sin verlo y sin apenas hablar, encontrárselo así es todo un regalo para la parte de su interior que nunca ha considerado las sonrisas de Jinki estúpidas.   
  
Esa parte es pequeña, casi diminuta, así que ignorarla es tan sencillo como reconducir sus pensamientos a Heechul una vez más. Hay algo que sabe y que no le ha dicho. Relacionado con Jinki, y lo primero que piensa Kibum es que quizá Jinki ha vuelto enamorado y ahora sí que van a cambiar las cosas entre ellos.   
  
Se siente mal, sin saber exactamente qué es lo que le molesta más: la posibilidad de que Jinki sea feliz y no haya pensado en él para contárselo o la otra, mucho más retorcida y egoísta, que consiste en Kibum sufriendo un ataque de celos. Es el único que sigue sin pareja, el único que ha probado mil y una veces eso de encontrar una relación, La Relación, sin éxito.  
  
Es diferente a Taemin, por ejemplo, que la encuentra sin buscarla. Diferente a Ryeowook, que se enamora gracias al roce. Diferente a Changmin con los otros cuatro, que llega y conquista.  
  
Kibum lo ha probado todo. Nadie se acerca, excepto Nicole, que una vez que analiza su personalidad, descubre que es un poco un híbrido entre Minho y el propio Kibum, y joder, sabe que es un narcisista, pero no tanto.   
  
De todas formas, Nicole no le habla desde esa mañana en que la deja entre sábanas revueltas de un hotel.  
  
La reunión termina sin que haya escuchado más de cuatro palabras. Sabe de qué hablan, porque esas cosas se saben y uno no necesita más de un par de meses de rutina para aprenderse las frases ritual que siempre se dicen. Estudia la propuesta en su despacho, agradecido de poder distraerse un poco.  
  
No tarda mucho en volver a preocuparse por la apatía existencial que parecía envolverlo todo a su alrededor. Ignora sus propios pensamientos y se dedica a trabajar, que es lo que sabe hacer. Por la tarde, lo sorprende una visita inesperada de Taemin y Heechul termina echándolo de la oficina con la amenaza de que si vuelve antes del lunes se lo comerá de merienda.  
  
Kibum sabe de sobra que llevarle la contraria a un Heechul casi en modo basilisco es el último error que uno tendría tiempo de cometer en la vida, y quiere demasiado su propio pellejo para llevarle la contraria.  
  
Taemin y él van hasta su casa. No hay rastro de Jinki, así que Kibum supone que sigue durmiendo. No lo menciona mientras Taemin espera a que se ponga algo mucho más informal y próximo a su edad real. Se toma su tiempo arreglándose el pelo, hace que Taemin ría ante sus manías con los acondicionadores y, sintiéndose con ganas de fiesta, decide aplicarse un ligero toque de maquillaje en los ojos.  
  
Con una camiseta y unos vaqueros no parece lo mismo que con traje. No da la impresión de ser uno de los miembros de la Tríada de poder de Industrias Park.  
  
—¿Tienes planes para mañana?— le pregunta a Taemin, con ganas de tirar la casa por la ventana.  
  
Esas ganas, tan fuertes repentinamente, pausan sus pasos un microsegundo. Olvida que no es la primera vez que las siente. Elige olvidar que no es la primera vez que vive en una casa vacía y sabe, con la misma facilidad que un moribundo a las puertas de la muerte, que el tiempo y la historia son cíclicos y él está a punto de repetir, de volver a empezar con una actitud que creía erradicada de su alma.  
  
Lo peor es que le da igual.  
  
Esa noche, él y Taemin van a cenar. Van a clubes en donde Kibum se siente girar y girar y girar al ritmo de la música. No escucha nada más allá de la risa de Taemin, de su risa, del chocar de los vasos que beben uno tras otro siempre seguidos de otro más. El mundo se mueve bajo sus pies en un terremoto incesante. Se caen al suelo a doscientos metros de su edificio. Uno de los dos intenta levantarse, Kibum no sabe quién, sin éxito y vuelven a caer y se están muriendo del ataque de risa. Los transeúntes los miran mal. Algunos murmuran críticas genéricas hacia la juventud de la actualidad que a Kibum le resultan hilarantes.  
  
¿Juventud?  
  
Kibum se siente viejo.  
  
Taemin, su pequeño y adorado Taemin, lleva años sintiéndose viejo.  
  
Consiguen llegar al portal y el portero los mete en el ascensor y los acompaña hasta la puerta.   
  
Les abre cuando ve que ni al quinto intento Kibum iba a ser capaz de encajar la llave correctamente mientras Taemin, como un niño pequeño, se burla de que no sabe meterla.  
  
No se da cuenta de que dice en voz alta “quizá por eso me dejan mis novias” hasta que las carcajadas se redoblan. Taemin entra en casa a gatas y el móvil al que lleva ignorando toda la noche vuelve a sonar. Lo tira en el suelo, consigue pulsar el botón verde y el altavoz al tercer intento y la voz de Minho llena el silencio repleto de risitas del salón. Kibum está tirado en el suelo, al otro lado del teléfono.  
  
—¿Taeminnie?— la voz de Minho parece preocupada y Kibum se siente culpable de haber arrastrado a Taemin, su adorado Taemin, de bar en bar y de vaso en vaso.  
  
—¡Minho!— exclama Taemin con un grito emocionado.— ¡Minho!  
  
—¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?  
  
—Estoy…— mira a su alrededor y descubre a Kibum. Serpentea por el suelo para poder recostarse contra él y Kibum no contiene el impulso de abrazarlo. No quiere contener el impulso de abrazarlo.— ¡Con Kibumnie!  
  
—¿Kibum?  
  
—¿Minho?  
  
El juego de preguntar es divertido, y tanto Kibum como Taemin rompen a reír. Cuando se calman, escuchan a Minho resoplar.  
  
—Os veo por la noche.— les dice y cuelga, sin más preguntas o reproches.  
  
—¿Habéis discutido?— pregunta Kibum con la poca seriedad que es capaz de encontrar.  
  
—No, pero es un pesado.— Taemin está borracho y parece lleno de razón cuando se levanta y lo mira con el ceño fruncido.— Tengo veintidós años. Salir de juerga y emborracharme es lo normal.  
  
—¿Veintidós qué?  
  
Kibum, a pesar de todo, es capaz de sorprenderse. Taemin abre los ojos desmesuradamente y se tapa la boca con la mano.  
  
—Mierda.— susurra.  
  
Se nota que se ha enfadado consigo mismo y antes de que pueda pensar alguna locura, todo lo que hace Kibum es agarrarlo por una muñeca y obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
—¿Soy el único al que se lo has dicho?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—¿Ni siquiera Minho?  
  
—Ni siquiera Minho.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
—Porque al principio…— Taemin frunce el ceño y pone una mueca de fastidio.— Al principio no habría seguido conmigo si supiese que tenía dieciséis años. Y después… cada vez pesaba más y tenía menos sentido. Ahora… no puedes contárselo a nadie. Por favor.— pide con desesperación, con absoluto pánico en su mirada solo de plantearse la posibilidad de que Kibum haga público ese pequeño secreto.   
  
—No voy a decírselo a nadie. Pero... Me lo podrías haber contado.  
  
—Ya.— guardan silencio, rodeados de paredes que se mueven, que se inclinan hacia ellos y se alejan en un baile sin fin.— De todas formas, creo que Jaejoong lo sospecha.  
  
—Jaejoong lo sabe todo.  
  
—Pues yo también quiero saberlo todo.  
  
Kibum asiente al pequeño puchero de Taemin para coincidir con él. Claro que le gustaría saberlo todo. Así podría entender qué pasa por la cabeza de Jinki, entendería a qué se había referido Heechul con lo de que espabilase. Entendería muchas cosas, pero por algún motivo, esa comprensión intuitiva y casi omnisciente sólo la posee Jaejoong. Y quizá Junsu, que siempre lo mira todo como si supiese hasta el más oscuro de sus secretos. La diferencia entre ellos es que dónde Jaejoong interfiere, Junsu deja hacer.  
  
—Junsu también tiene pinta de saberlo todo.  
  
Taemin se incorpora de un salto y señala un punto por encima del hombro de Kibum que presupone que en realidad lo está señalando a él, pero su intento de focalizar es tan defectuoso como los de Kibum de meter la llave en la cerradura.  
  
—¡Por fin! ¡Siempre he pensado que Junsu es incluso peor que Jaejoong para esas cosas! ¡Se entera de todo!  
  
Kibum asiente. Recuerda a Junsu en el pasillo de Il Villaggio con el móvil de Taemin en la mano y voz seria. Recuerda a Junsu gritándoles a todos cuando Taemin se había escapado. Sí. Junsu siempre sabía qué hacer. Le vendría bien un poco de semejante genética para sí mismo.  
  
—¿Hay algún motivo para que estéis tirados en el suelo?  
  
La voz de Jinki los sorprende. El rostro de Taemin se ilumina y salta hacia él. Tropieza antes de llegar pero termina tirándose a sus brazos.   
  
La sonrisa de su compañero de piso es cegadora, y Kibum cierra los ojos, consciente de que huele a alcohol, a humo y ni su ropa, ni su pelo, ni su maquillaje están presentables. Toma aire y se pone en pie, sonriente, porque a pesar de todo, él también echa de menos a Jinki. No duda en acercarse y fundirse en el abrazo, rodeado de Taemin y Jinki.  
  
La sensación es cálida y acogedora y se regodea en ella sabiendo que es perecedera y de vida especialmente corta. Taemin se aparta un poco. Se acomoda en el lateral y de pronto el pecho de Kibum está contra el de Jinki y escucha su corazón latir.  
  
Entonces se dan cuenta de cómo están, las nubes de alcohol y sueño que los cubren se disipan en el silencio que lleva un año situándolos hombro con hombro pero a miles de kilómetros de distancia.   
  
Taemin suspira, sigue sonriendo y se abraza a Kibum.  
  
—¡No sabía que habías vuelto!  
  
—¡Lo siento!— se disculpa Jinki, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y despeinándose más todavía de lo que estaba.— Llegué tan cansado que sólo quería dormir.  
  
—¿Hablamos después?— pregunta Kibum fingiendo un bostezo.  
  
Es una forma cobarde de huir, pero está borracho, cansado y confuso.  
  
No va a pelear ninguna batalla imaginaria, ni siquiera consigo mismo, hasta que no se haya duchado y dormido.  
  
—¡Claro!  
  
—Gracias.— y su sonrisa es sincera, porque siempre puede contar con Jinki para hacerle la vida más fácil.— Tienes de todo en la cocina. Hay una caja sin abrir de tus cereales favoritos.  
  
Kibum se da la vuelta y pone rumbo a su cuarto. Taemin lo sigue, lo abraza sin explicar por qué cuando cierran la puerta y se pasan un par de minutos así, abrazados, antes de desvestirse e ir al baño.  
  
Es un acto reflejo dejar que Taemin lo abrace una vez se meten en cama. Suspira, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho.  
  
Tiene algo que preguntarle pero duda. Los brazos de Taemin lo acarician y decide que podían intercambiar secretos ahora que él conoce su verdadera edad.  
  
—¿Eres feliz Taemin? ¿Te hace feliz Minho?  
  
—Sí.— por como suspira, Kibum intuye la sonrisa tontuna que se le ha quedado.— Sí. Soy increíblemente feliz con Minho, Kibum.  
  
—Entonces…  
  
—¿Por qué lo he ignorado toda la noche? Ignorarse de vez en cuando es bueno.— Taemin acaricia con cuidado el pelo de Kibum.— ¿Y tú? ¿Eres feliz?  
  
Kibum, en blanco, es el ejemplo perfecto de no-sabe no-contesta.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Jinki se queda de pie en ese pasillo que no es cocina y no es salón pero tampoco es pasillo porque no hay paredes que lo encuadren. La entrada es un gran espacio conjunto en el que sentirse fuera del tiempo y al principio era su parte favorita de la casa. Antes de todo, claro, porque ahora es un desierto inhóspito que, aparentemente, Kibum sigue intentando evitar compartir con él.   
  
Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse se permite el escalofrío que contiene cuando Kibum deja de abrazarlo. Su determinación vuelve con fuerzas renovadas y decide ignorar a su estómago hambriento y llamar a su manager para decirle que le busque un piso al que mudarse antes del lunes.   
  
Se ducha y guarda la ropa que Kibum había colocado en su armario con cuidado de nuevo en la maleta. En medio, decide hacerle un sitio a la manta de Kibum. Decide dejarle una de las suyas o comprar esa misma tarde una igual. Darle el cambiazo para poder dormir rodeado por el olor de Kibum. Tomarla prestada hasta que la lavase y entonces perdiese ese simbolismo que nadie entendería.   
  
Trata de no hacer ruido porque no quiere despertarlos. No le lleva mucho empaquetar lo imprescindible de una casa que ya no siente como suya, y todo lo que no cabe en dos maletas piensa llamar a un equipo de limpieza para que lo recoja y darlo a la beneficencia. Hay ropa que no se va a poner.  
  
Se asegura de guardar los regalos. Como los pantalones vaqueros que le regala Jaejoong un día, diciendo que debería sacarse más partido ahora que era famoso. Como la sudadera y los gorros que Taemin compra pensando en que serán útiles para huir de las fans que en aquel entonces no tiene. Por supuesto, y esboza una sonrisa al encontrarlo en el fondo del armario, no se olvida de los pantalones de cuero que Junsu, Yoochun y Yunho le regalan para que se los ponga en el escenario. Nunca se los ha puesto porque él no es como ellos y seguramente no podría hacerles justicia, pero agradece la broma.  
  
El pequeño cofre en el que guarda los accesorios lo revisa antes de ponerlo a buen recaudo en la segunda maleta. La mayor parte son regalos de las fans, excepto el que guarda en el lugar de honor del joyero. Brilla tanto como el primer día. Es un clavo de oro blanco que sujeta un círculo de cabo. Siempre ha sido su colgante favorito.  
  
Es un regalo que Kibum le da en las primeras navidades que pasan allí, a caballo entre Il Villaggio y su nuevo apartamento.  
  
Se lo pone y lo esconde bajo la ropa.  
  
Es la nostalgia la que marca por él el número de Minho y se ofrece a invitarlo a comer. Minho no parece sorprenderse del todo al escuchar su voz, y Jinki se pregunta si Taemin lo habrá llamado para contarle que había vuelto; si lo habrá hecho Kibum.  
  
No lo pregunta.  
  
Se encuentran en un restaurante a medio camino entre las oficinas de Changmin Corporation y el apartamento de Onew. Sabe que es altamente improbable que sea capaz de regresar a casa sin que lo reconozcan, pero disfrutar de la compañía de Minho bien merece la publicidad que iba a recibir después. No le queda mucho viviendo con Kibum, así que las fans no van a molestarlo mucho más.   
  
Minho lo saluda con una palmada en la espalda y se sienta frente a él. Hace una seña para que venga el camarero y Jinki se encuentra sonriendo ante la confianza que despliega. Le recuerda al Changmin que llegó con esa actitud a Il Villaggio y se siente mayor. Demasiado mayor.   
  
—¿Tengo que preguntar o vas a contarme qué te pasa directamente?  
  
Es lo primero que le dice, alzando una ceja y mirándolo con seriedad.  
  
Jinki sonríe.  
  
No dice un nada que tiene en la punta de la lengua porque los dos saben que no es cierto. Guarda silencio hasta que es capaz de ordenar sus pensamientos, pero los segundos se prolongan y el único ruido en su reservado es el tic-tac del reloj de pulsera de Minho.  
  
Minho se recuesta en su silla. Aguanta todo el tiempo que pasa pensando con los ojos fijos en él, ávido de leer algo en los movimientos irreflexivos de su cuerpo. No tendrá éxito porque una de las primeras cosas que Jinki aprende al mudarse a Seúl es a controlar sus expresiones, a esconder sus principios y modales de chico de pueblo detrás de una sonrisa.  
  
Al menos, hasta que conoce a Yunho. Yunho es una puerta a un mundo inexplorado que Jinki no duda en cruzar, no duda en pedir que abran para él. Y Yunho no sólo la abre sino que le pone una llave en la mano y le dice que es uno de ellos.  
  
Sigue adorando a Yunho. Sigue dándole las gracias en sus discos, y la primera canción que compone, esa que lo catapulta a la fama, habla de ese mundo que abre para él. La segunda, esa que no canta a menos que sea el final de una gira, esa no es de Yunho. Ese cuento de un amor que es sin ser todavía lo hace llorar porque todavía sigue siendo eso, un cuento de amor que es sin ser.   
  
Es una pena que Kibum no se dé por aludido. Sabe que ni siquiera se le pasa por la mente ser esa persona. Se cree a Jinki cuando confiesa que lo escribe pensando en uno de sus dramas favoritos, y para lo listo que es en general, a veces tiene ganas de tirarse de los pelos por culpa de la ceguera de Kibum para lo que tiene delante de las narices.  
  
Cierra los ojos, escucha su risa débil como si fuese de otra persona, y cuando vuelve a abrirlos la mirada de Minho se ha suavizado y, por la línea en la que mantiene los labios cerrados, sabe lo que le va a decir antes de que lo haga.  
  
—Díselo.  
  
Esa palabra sola es una mezcla entre consejo, orden y sugerencia. Todo en uno.  
  
—¿Para qué?  
  
—¿Para qué? ¡Jinki!— Minho resopla, toda su calma desapareciendo con el gesto y vuelve a ser el chaval demasiado joven que se enamora de quién no tendría que haberse enamorado.— ¿Cuántos años llevas enamorado de él?   
  
—Nunca me he parado a contarlos.  
  
Mentira. Claro. Y los ojos de Minho le dicen que lo saben, brillan de la frustración.  
  
—¡Si te niegas a participar no vas a ganar nunca!  
  
Jinki sonríe, con tristeza, pero espera a que pongan su comida en la mesa y el camarero desaparezca antes de responder.  
  
—Minho, no voy a decir que Kibum no me quiera. Lo hace. Me quiere tanto como te quiere a ti.— alza una mano para callar las protestas.— Pero precisamente es ése el problema: me quiere tanto como te quiere a ti. En diez años se habría dado cuenta de que está enamorado de mí ¿no crees?  
  
—Pero…  
  
—Diez años es mucho tiempo. Henry tiene razón. Necesito alejarme de Kibum, Minho.  
  
Minho guarda silencio. Come un par de bocados de lo que ha pedido antes de dejar los palillos en la mesa y mirarlo. Aparentemente llega a una decisión, y que se haya tomado tiempo para reflexionar es más de lo que Jinki habría esperado de él, de la situación.  
  
—Que conste que me parece que los dos os estáis comportando como cobardes— anuncia, para que le quede claro algo que Jinki ya sabe de sobra.— Pero… pienso respetar tu decisión. ¿Cuándo te mudas?  
  
—Antes del lunes.  
  
Pasan el resto de la comida poniéndose al día y Jinki decide que es mejor no mencionar que Taemin estaba borracho. No sabe si Minho lo sabe. Por si acaso, prefiere no sacarlo a colación porque Minho menciona con menos frecuencia a Taemin de lo habitual y no hay que ser un genio para intuir que, sea por lo que sea, no están en buenos términos.   
  
Es normal, claro. No es la primera vez que pelean y no será la última. Han aprendido bien de Jaejoong y Yunho. No son tan explosivos, Taemin no tiene tanto carácter como Jaejoong y Minho reconoce sus defectos mucho antes de que lo haga Yunho. Pero sí se han quedado con lo fundamental: grita lo que quieras pero asegúrate de hacer las paces.   
  
En ese aspecto, Jinki siempre ha sido más como Junsu. No le gusta gritar. No ve sentido en pelearse como lo hacen ellos, y ahora que no está tan asustado ni se siente tan perdido, prefiere quedarse al margen, con Junsu, viendo arder el fuego. Ya no es una polilla a la que pillan en medio.  
  
Y Kibum, como en tantas otras cosas, es mucho más Yoochun de lo que le gustaría. Es más de ver los barcos arder hasta que se quedan desnudos de velas y cabos y tratar de apagar las llamas con gritos.   
  
El problema llega cuando no hay ni llamas ni barcos que quemar.  
  
Se despide de Minho con una promesa de avisar cuanto antes de su nueva dirección. Su manager lo llama y ahora que ya lo han reconocido en la calle, no pierde nada por pasarse por su oficina.   
  
Termina reuniéndose con la directiva de la compañía que comienza a explicarle que las tendencias han cambiado mientras estaba de gira y ahora bailar bien, cantar bien y ser divertido en entrevistas y programas de televisión no es necesario. Le ofrecen papeles para series de televisión, la oportunidad de participar en uno de los dramas que antes acostumbraba ver con todos en el salón de Il Villaggio.  
  
Dice que no, que no tiene madera de actor, y la siguiente propuesta es un dueto con la líder de un grupo de chicas. Victoria. Le gusta el color de voz que tiene, su música no está mal, y eso es mucho más de su agrado que lo anterior.  
  
Lo reúnen con Victoria y les dan cinco posibles duetos.  
  
Sin querer, se pasa toda la tarde cantando. Cuando termina, su falta de voz es más que física. Ni siquiera la tiene dentro de su cabeza.   
  
Es un alivio que sea demasiado tarde para cruzarse con Kibum, y no queda ni rastro de Taemin. Va directo a su cuarto y se ducha. Se mete en cama con la intención de dormir pero no puede, porque lo único que hace es dar más y más vueltas. Sus dos días en blanco en los que ha estado durmiendo lo dejan temporalmente sin sueño, incapaz de ir a ver a Morfeo.  
  
Tras una hora, se levanta y va al salón. Enciende la televisión y se tira en el sofá. No se molesta en ponerse una camiseta y se pasea en los pantalones de pijama hasta la cocina. Se prepara una taza de leche caliente, que es lo que su madre solía darle cuando se ponía enfermo o tenía pesadillas y vuelve al sofá en el que pierde media hora buscando entre canales algo que ver que lo aburra lo suficiente como para perder el hábito de trasnochar.   
  
No hay nada, pero cuando va por la segunda taza de leche y a punto de llegar a la tercera hora de visionado, escucha un sonido contra la puerta. Se incorpora ligeramente en el sofá y escucha risas ahogadas. Seguramente es Kibum, que llega de nuevo a deshoras.  
  
Una oleada de preocupación lo recorre de pies a cabeza. No sabe la de días que lleva con esta rutina más propia de Jaejoong que de Kibum. Espera que no haya vuelto a arrastrar a Taemin porque entonces nada podrá mantenerlo callado y una discusión con Kibum que termine haciéndole parecer el malo de una película de vaqueros no es lo que más le interesa.  
  
Su angustia desaparece cuando escucha un gemido. Un gemido gutural y masculino. De Kibum.  
Se pregunta quién será la chica esa vez, cuánto llevarán juntos. Qué le estará haciendo. Dónde estarán las manos de Kibum. Sus labios.   
  
Su imaginación vuela demasiado lejos y cierra los ojos en un agradecimiento mudo cuando la puerta al fin se abre.   
  
Y el agradecimiento, cuando abre los ojos, se ha tornado pesadilla.   
  
Kibum no lo ve. Está de espaldas al sillón y demasiado concentrado en lo que hace como para darse cuenta de que el sonido de fondo, bajito pero ahí, es el televisor. Pero no, está demasiado ocupado echándole las manos al cuello a un chico que rondará su edad, alto como Changmin e igual de musculoso que Siwon. Por lo que ve en la luz blanquecina de la pantalla, también es guapo de cara.  
  
Kibum sigue besándolo mientras la cadena que Jinki no se ha quitado le pesa en el cuello toneladas y toneladas.  
  
El desconocido carraspea. Se fija en Jinki y obliga a Kibum a detenerse y mirar. Se sorprende, al principio, pero no demasiado. Sus ojos se clavan en algún punto de su torso pero no lo mira a la cara, no hasta que pasan unos incómodos segundos. Jinki no puede quitarse de encima la sensación de que es una venganza por aquel día meses atrás en el que lo descubre con Wooyoung.   
  
—Ups.— dice, voz que huele a alcohol en el desierto de sus zonas comunes. Ríe. Jinki solo escucha vacío.— Uhm…— toma de la mano a su acompañante y señala a Jinki con la mano libre.— Chansung, mi compañero de piso.  
  
—¡Ey! ¿Tú no eres O—…?  
  
Nunca termina de preguntarle si es de verdad el famoso cantante porque Kibum lo besa de nuevo y comienza a conducirlo hacia su habitación.  
  
Jinki apaga la televisión con calma. Deja la taza en el lavavajillas y se mete en su habitación. No tarda en escuchar los gemidos de Kibum, escandalosos como su risa, y ahora sí que ya no puede soportar los silencios y la indiferencia. Ahora sí que no le quedan dudas de que el problema es él, no los hombres en general.   
  
Se tumba en su cama y se cubre la cara con la almohada para no escuchar gemidos imaginarios, para no ver escenas que no tienen por qué corresponderse con la realidad. Por suerte para él, amanece pronto y se levanta y se da una ducha. Va a desayunar y los sigue escuchando, esta vez de verdad, porque todavía siguen a ello y la voz de Kibum está rota y se escucha al mismo tiempo que los golpes del cabecero de la cama contra la pared.   
  
Pierde el inexistente apetito que pudiese tener y vuelve a su cuarto. Se quita la cadena y la guarda con delicadeza en el joyero. Deshacerse de ella le parece una falta de respeto a su amistad, por mucho que sienta el oro blanco grabado a fuego sobre su piel.  
  
Se viste, recoge las pocas cosas que tiene fuera de lugar. Está a punto de salir por la puerta cuando en un impulso, abre la maleta y quita la manta de Kibum.  
  
Dejarla doblada con cuidado sobre su cama es el adiós más doloroso que ha dicho nunca.  
  


**

Cuando Kibum se despierta por primera vez, Chansung ya no está.   
  
Le duele todo y sigue más dormido que despierto, así que se da la vuelta, maldiciendo el latigazo que siente al mover las caderas y se vuelve a dormir.  
  
La segunda vez que despierta, su habitación está sumida en la oscuridad más profunda. No hay ruido en la casa. Lo único que se escucha en medio de la noche es su pequeño quejido cuando se sienta sobre la cama. Es la primera vez en casi diez años que se acuesta con otro hombre y su cuerpo no tiene la soltura que tenía.  
  
Se da una ducha con la intención de limpiarse de su actitud del día anterior y vuelve directo para cama, sin molestarse en secarse el pelo.  
  
La tercera vez que despierta sigue siendo de noche, está tiritando de frío y tiene las sábanas húmedas de haberse secado en ellas después de su ducha. Sigue con dolor en el culo, pero ahora es más soportable y se está muriendo de sed, así que va hacia la cocina y se prepara un buen desayuno porque tiene hambre.  
  
Es entonces cuando recuerda a Jinki. A Jinki con el collar que le había regalado al cuello, sentado en el sofá con el pantalón del pijama y músculos que Kibum no recuerda tan definidos en la última visión que tuvo de él desnudo.   
  
Olvida el rostro del hombre que estaba en la cama con él, y todo lo que recuerda es a Jinki, moviéndose despacio y con cuidado, el opuesto más absoluto a la fuerza en cada uno de los movimientos que tanto le había atraído en Chansung.   
  
Se tapa los ojos con la mano, recordando que ha sido rastrero al presentarlo simplemente como su compañero de piso, y quizá todavía está borracho porque siente la voluntad suficiente como para rectificar y admitir que se siente solo y que echa de menos las sonrisas tontas, el contacto humano que Jinki siempre le ha regalado con generosidad.  
  
Cruza el pasillo con pasos de gigante, apresurado por llegar a la otra habitación. Abre la puerta sin llamar y lo recibe una habitación vacía de detalles personales con su manta doblada en el centro de la cama.  
  
La manta con la que no puede evitar tapar a Jinki cuando lo ve dormido boca abajo y sin taparse.  
  
Desesperado, se niega a aceptar la realidad que martillea contra su resaca, contra los bordes suavizados en las esquinas de lo que queda de su borrachera. A caballo entre embriaguez y sobriedad, Kibum abre el armario de Jinki en busca de sus maletas, en busca de los regalos que sabe que los demás le han dado y no encuentra ni unos ni otros.  
  
Está solo.  
  
Está solo, de nuevo, en una casa demasiado bonita y demasiado grande.  
  
Cierra las puertas de los armarios y se tumba en la cama de Jinki. Tira al suelo su manta de una patada y se envuelve en sábanas que huelen a él. No llora, porque es un adulto, pero no se levanta hasta que escucha su móvil sonar en el otro extremo de la casa con la melodía que tiene para Jinki. Con esa canción que sabe que ha compuesto pensando en un drama que los dos adoraban y que habla de un cuento de amor que es sin ser.  
  
Corre para llegar a tiempo a recibir la llamada y contiene el aliento para que no sea evidente que ha cruzado medio piso en tiempo récord solamente para escuchar su voz.  
  
Contesta con un diga templado, sin rastro de emociones en él, o eso quiere creer. Jinki le pregunta si va a estar libre para comer, que quería quedar con él. Kibum se hace el inocente. Le reprime que lo llame por teléfono cuando está en la otra habitación. Jinki calla. El silencio se extiende como una marea negra entre ellos y cuando vuelve a escuchar su voz, ya no le presta atención a su insistencia en quedar. Se plantea decirle que no, negarse, pero no va a ponerse como un niño en plena pataleta. Quedan en unas horas.  
  
Y así es como su convivencia llega a su fin. Entre palabras repletas de miel y consejos de amigos cuando ambos saben que ya no son amigos. Ya casi no son nada. Y Kibum está solo en una casa demasiado grande.  
  
No se frena. En los meses que siguen, ésos que cuenta por noches, de borrachera en borrachera, de cuerpo en cuerpo, de viernes a domingo; Kibum no se frena. Vuela con todo lo que tiene, baila con las emociones que se arremolinan en su pecho en aleteos desesperados. No está en casa, no se queda solo a menos que esté esperando visita. Publica a los cuatro vientos que le encanta tener todo el espacio para él que necesita y nadie ve las grietas.   
  
O sí. Taemin va con él, algunos viernes y algunos sábados. Minho se resigna a recogerlos los domingos por la noche, resacosos y borrachos. En ocasiones, hasta se une. Nunca le dice nada, ni siquiera se queja porque le robe tiempo con Taemin y Kibum se asegura de preguntar cada dos por tres, mientras Taemin lo abraza al dormir, si siguen siendo felices. Taemin siempre contesta lo mismo que esa primera vez, y Kibum se lo cree.   
  
Sabe que Heechul sigue poseyendo información que él no tiene, pero poco le importa desde la mañana que se levanta con fotos de Onew besando a Victoria en todos los periódicos. Su caída al vacío se acelera y vuelve a ser el chaval aburrido de dieciséis años que jugaba a entretenerse con los socios de su padre, con las amigas de su madre.   
  
Ahora no son amigos de sus padres. Son desconocidos, sin nombres que recordar ni momentos que acaparar de sus pensamientos.   
  
No son nadie.   
  
Son todo lo que tiene.  
  
Va todo bien en su empeño en no analizar el porqué de semejante agujero negro hasta el día en el que pone la radio mientras cambia la ropa de invierno por la de verano en su armario. Silba al ritmo de las canciones, hace partes de la coreografía y tiene un buen sábado, con la perspectiva de un nuevo local al que ir.   
  
Entonces, la canción que sigue siendo el tono de Jinki en su móvil comienza a sonar y le late al corazón como loco en el minuto que corre buscando su teléfono.   
  
La caída al darse cuenta de que no lo está llamando es tan terrible que arroja la radio contra la pared con tanta fuerza que levanta grietas en la pintura y el aparato queda destrozado.  
  
Por primera vez en años, grita. Grita sin palabras y sólo con emociones, sólo con rabia y desesperación.  
  
Ya se ha dado cuenta, ya lo ha pensado, y esos latidos acelerados dicen todo lo que Kibum no se para a pensar en años. Lo que no quiere pensar porque está demasiado ciego, es demasiado tonto para verlo por sí mismo. Para reconocerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Pero no lo hace, no lo entiende a tiempo.   
  
Eso que no quiere pensar, eso que se esconde agazapado durante años en un rincón de su subconsciente se ha vuelto un letrero de neón en su cabeza.  
  
Está enamorado de Jinki.  
  
Grita, y grita, y sigue gritando hasta que se le rompe la voz, hasta que la furia que siente consigo mismo se mitiga y en la apacible calma en la que quedan sus emociones lo único racional, lo único no entumecido dentro de él es una pregunta.  
  
¿Qué precio va a tener que pagar para fundir los neones?  
  
  
**  
  
  
Jinki se despierta en medio de la noche, con Victoria a su lado durmiendo apaciblemente. Le gusta. Comparten intereses, profesión y nivel adquisitivo. Se mueven en los mismos lugares, conocen a casi la misma gente y son, indudablemente, la pareja de oro del mundo del espectáculo coreano.  
  
Se levanta de la cama y va directo a la cocina a por una taza de leche caliente. Sigue recurriendo a los trucos de su madre cada vez que se queda en vela, que se ha vuelto una ocurrencia constante.   
  
Es casi como un reloj despertando en medio de la noche. Sobre las tres y media de la mañana, se vaya a dormir a la hora a la que se vaya a dormir. Los dos días que se pasa en cama recién llegado de su anterior gira sigue siendo la última vez que ha dormido una noche entera, sin despertarse.   
  
Victoria, después de tres meses, no se despierta y lo busca por la casa. Ella también tiene agendas que mantener y necesita descansar apropiadamente si no quiere que el manager y los de su compañía le digan que así no puede ser, que las marcas de las que es imagen le rebajen beneficios en el contrato.   
  
Jinki ni siquiera quiere que ella se despierte.  
  
La adora, sí. Puede verse teniendo hijos con ella y siendo feliz. Pero nunca será como sí… como si fuese él.  
  
En noches como ésa lo extraña tanto que busca su móvil por toda la casa para tenerlo en las manos y cambiar de idea. Jinki nunca ha pasado tanto tiempo sin hablar con él, y es duro, al principio, pero ahora ya está acostumbrado.  
  
Dejar la manta allí es un adiós de verdad y no puede volver sobre sus pasos para quedarse helado en ese desierto que separa sus habitaciones.   
  
Se contenta con preguntar de vez en cuando, con poner excusas y contar mentiras que salen fácilmente de sus labios si lo invitan a algo en lo que sabe que estará. Su profesión lo vuelve fácil, y ni siquiera va a permitirle celebrar el cumpleaños con ellos, junto a Junsu y Minho, los chicos de diciembre aunque Jaejoong lleve un mes insistiendo.  
  
Está pensando qué hacer con su segundo tour mundial, planteándose muy seriamente si quiere seguir cantando o no. Se siente viejo, cansado, y hay demasiados chicos diez años menores rondando los platós de televisión, en los pasillos de la compañía, y cuando se permite el lujo de llegar al corazón de la cuestión, todo lo que quiere es volver a estar en Il Villaggio, siguiendo a Yunho por todas partes, jugando con Taemin y Harang en las largas tardes de verano, llorar en el hombro de Kibum con el drama de turno.  
  
Piensa su nombre y meses de agotamiento emocional se reflejan en las ojeras que le devuelve la mirada en el reflejo del cristal de la ventana de la cocina.   
  
Al día siguiente se levanta para tener sexo con Victoria y salir con prisa para irse al estudio. A media mañana le llega un mensaje de Minho para invitarlo a comer y Jinki decide que el descanso le va a ir bien.  
  
Es lunes y ya está cansado de cantar.  
  
Minho aparece con ojeras y cara de haber dormido poco. No está de buen humor, y pregunta porque sigue siendo capaz de empatizar con la gente que le importa.  
  
—¿Mala noche?— pregunta.  
  
La mirada de Minho asusta a la gente que camina junto a ellos y Jinki observa cómo se escurren de allí a toda velocidad.  
  
—Podrías decirlo así.  
  
Ese tono fatalista, esa forma de pronunciar las palabras como si al pronunciarlas él las afilase y las convirtiese en aceros de espadas envenenadas… eso significa problemas con Taemin.   
  
Problemas de los que no solucionan con un par de días de distancia y sexo. Problemas de verdad.  
  
—¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
Minho no responde. Ríe. Ríe como si fuese un déspota al que acaban de contarle que hay una revolución en ciernes en su reino. Ríe como si estuviese amargado de la vida y Jinki no puede asociarlo con el chico que planea una huida cuidadosamente para proteger a Taemin.  
  
—Minho.— pide, casi suplica. Necesita saber que alguien sigue siendo feliz, que el planeta sigue girando alrededor del sol porque todo lo que Jinki siente es oscuridad.— Por favor.  
  
Minho resopla. Suspira, y se pasa una mano por el pelo.  
  
—Nada.— responde, con otra voz, mucho más tranquila, más calmada. Es la voz que Jinki ha aprendido a asociar con Minho como hombre, con la persona que tiene Japón comiendo de su mano en nombre de Changmin. Suspira de nuevo, expulsando más aire, haciendo más ruido.— No tienes que preocuparte.  
  
Jinki quiere preocuparse. No es que tenga que, es que quiere. Quiere sentirse parte de algo más importante a la larga que su carrera. Quiere a alguien a su lado que sea algo más que buena publicidad gratis para sus discos. No quiere a Victoria, la fama y el dinero.  
  
Quiere su vida en Il Villaggio.  
  
Minho parece leer en su rostro, porque suspira y de enfadado y medio zombi se queda en cansado.  
  
—Como habrás supuesto, he discutido con Taemin.  
  
—¿Tan serio ha sido? ¿Quieres que hable con él?  
  
—No. No podrías hacer nada. No ahora.  
  
No ve en ningún rincón al chico que no tiene la palabra derrota en su diccionario personal, no encuentra al Romeo de Taemin, y se asusta porque todo va mal.  
  
—Puedo intentarlo.  
  
—Jinki,— suspira, lo mira a los ojos y sonríe débilmente, la confianza allí de nuevo,— se nos pasará. Afortunadamente, seguimos demasiado enamorados.  
  
Dejan el tema de Taemin ahí y se dedican a comentar las noticias. Minho pregunta por Victoria, Jinki contesta con las respuestas que ensaya frente al espejo para la prensa. No insiste, es demasiado inteligente para insistir, así que pronto cambian de tema y en un suspiro, Jinki tiene que volver a estar en el estudio y Minho necesita coger un vuelo hacia Japón que lo tendrá allí durante tres semanas.  
  
Ese día también va a cenar al restaurante de Henry y Hangeng. Termina de comer y se pone al día con Henry, Amber y sus historias sobre los niños. Heechul y Siwon aparecen por allí cerca de la hora de cierre. Van a su mesa, Siwon lo abraza con fuerzas y le desea feliz cumpleaños con antelación. Heechul se queja porque todavía no ha compuesto una canción para él. Jinki tiene la impresión de que va a decirle algo más pero Hangeng no tarda en salir para pedirles que lo dejen hablar tranquilamente con Henry. Los mueve hacia el pequeño reservado del fondo y se sientan a comer los tres juntos, como siempre.  
  
Observa, desde su lugar en la distancia, que los gestos entre ellos no han cambiado y le devuelven todo lo que Minho y Taemin con sus problemas le arrebatan esa mañana. El planeta seguía girando alrededor del sol, el cielo seguía siendo azul y el mar salado.  
  
Era un alivio.  
  
—¿Lo has llamado últimamente?— pregunta Henry con dulzura.  
  
—No. No hablamos desde… desde hace tiempo.  
  
—No puedes seguir así.— suspira.— No podéis seguir así.  
  
Ese podéis pone mil fantasmas en su cabeza y se inclina sobre la mesa para acercarse a él antes de preguntar con premura sobre Kibum con miedo de que la respuesta destruya el elaborado castillo en el aire al que se ha mudado.  
  
—¿Podemos? ¿Le pasa algo a Kibum?  
  
Quiere creer que no. Que si le pasase algo, Minho se lo habría dicho. Que no le habría ocultado algo importante.  
  
—Nada fuera de lo usual en los últimos tiempos.  
  
Suspira aliviado. La siguiente bocanada de aire es tan importante como ésa que puede decidir si se salvaba o no alguien a punto de ahogarse.  
  
—Me alegra que no le pase nada.  
  
Henry resopla, con incredulidad.  
  
—¿Sabes qué te digo?— pregunta, perdiendo la paciencia por primera vez en todos los años que hace que lo conoce.— Estoy hasta los huevos de estar en medio de amores imposibles. Lo de Zhou Mi y Kyuhyun al menos tenía sentido, pero lo vuestro es tan gilipollas que no quiero saber nada. No quiero ver cómo os arrepentís dentro de veinte años.  
  
Se marcha de la mesa y lo deja solo con su vaso de soju. Siwon lo mira con preocupación desde la otra punta del local. Antes de irse captura una mirada de frustración en Heechul y no quiere ni preguntar por qué lo mira así.  
  
No tiene fuerzas casi para conducir hasta su apartamento que está vacío y por lo menos no tiene que tener contacto con nadie.  
  
Estar solo, extrañamente, mitiga su sensación de soledad, porque cuando está solo, Jinki saca el colgante del joyero y se sienta a recordar. Recuerda tantas cosas que su cerebro obliga a sus sentidos a creerse que las sábanas huelen a Kibum, que en sus oídos resuena su risa, su voz, sus protestas y sus órdenes.  
  
Piensa en Kibum cuando está solo y va a terminar convirtiéndose en un ermitaño solo para recordarlo.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Es el cuarto fin de semana que Taemin se pasa con él en su casa. Kibum intenta que vaya, al menos el viernes por la mañana, a recoger a Minho al aeropuerto porque se siente culpable. Lo prueba todo, desde una pataleta, a las súplicas, pasando por intentar razonar.   
  
Taemin sigue enfadado con Minho. Minho sigue enfadado con Taemin.   
  
La culpabilidad lo ahoga cuando terminan en su club habitual de los viernes. Taemin está dando un recital de baile en la pista y se ha emborrachado antes que el propio Kibum. No puede decirle que pare, porque no puede con la hipocresía de portarse todo digno a esas alturas, después de tantos meses girando en una elipsis sin fin hacia las profundidades. Tampoco lo escucharía, pero está dispuesto a recurrir a las lágrimas si hace falta. Muy dispuesto.   
  
Horrorizado, ve a Taemin consentir que un hombre alto le ponga las manos en las caderas y algo dentro de Kibum, algo que creía olvidado, se rompe. Deja que la furia salga en un rugido y aparta al hombre de un empujón, tira de Taemin por la mano para obligarlo a parar, a dejar de girar.  
  
Taemin lo ignora. Se deshace de él y vuelve a la pista de baile, con el desconocido.  
  
Piensa en Minho, recuerda a Zhong, a Jaejoong medio muerto al regresar de China y se cree que ha sido él quien ha echado a perder a Taemin.   
  
Rompe a llorar en medio de la gente y tarda en reaccionar cuando unos brazos fuertes lo apartan de la muchedumbre. Entre las lágrimas descubre a Jaejoong, mirándolo con la boca convertida en una línea y los ojos centelleando.  
  
Cambia la vista a la zona de baile y Taemin atrae los ojos de Jaejoong como la luz a las polillas.   
  
Bufa, lo suelta, y con zancadas decididas se planta en la pista y agarra a Taemin por la muñeca. A él no le protesta, no se intenta liberar, y Jaejoong regresa hasta Kibum, lo agarra con la otra mano, y tira de ellos en dirección al aparcamiento.   
  
—Entrad.— dice, cuando el bip—bip del coche al abrirse hace eco en la soledad del parking y se repite, bip-biiip biiiip-biiiiiiip biiiip-biiiiiiip, hasta un infinito que termina cuando Jaejoong cierra de un portazo.   
  
Taemin ocupa el asiento del acompañante y Kibum se encoge en el trasero. Llora tanto que no reconoce el camino hacia Il Villaggio. No hay ninguna luz encendida, y la casa es otra monstruosidad de los sueños que se le rompen entre las manos antes de que los sueñe.  
  
Se baja y espera a que Jaejoong cierre antes de echar a caminar hacia la puerta principal. Kibum conoce los pasillos como la palma de su mano y nada más ponen un pie en el segundo piso sabe que los va a dejar en habitaciones diferentes, que va a hablar con cada uno por separado porque parece tener ganas de gritarles a los dos.  
  
Recuerda otra ocasión en la que los pasos de Jaejoong al subir las escaleras habían sonado igual de fuertes; recuerda sentirse a salvo cuando aparece mientras Taemin se aferra a él y llora desconsolado. Su memoria le juega malas pasadas y su lógica aparece cuando menos la necesita para decirle que ahora él es Heechul y Jaejoong tendría que pegarle a él por destrozar, de nuevo, a Taemin.  
  
—Kibum, espera.— le dice, abriéndole la puerta de la vieja habitación de Yunho.— Taemin, ven.  
  
Los ve entrar en la de Heechul, que ahora es de Taemin y Minho, y no se mete en donde le dicen que entre hasta que Taemin no los separa de él de un portazo.  
  
Escucha los gritos a pesar de que las paredes de toda la casa están insonorizadas. No entiende lo que dicen, pero Taemin está gritando, y Jaejoong le grita más, y luego hay silencio y lágrimas y una puerta que se abre y se cierra con suavidad. La misma con la que se abre la suya.  
  
Jaejoong suspira antes de sentarse en la cama junto a él.  
  
—Kibum…— vuelve a suspirar, en lo que sin duda es una búsqueda poco fructífera de palabras.— Díselo.  
  
Kibum se echa a reír y empieza a llorar de nuevo, todo al mismo tiempo. De todos, Jaejoong es el único que sabe cosas de su pasado, del adolescente que fue. Taemin guarda bien sus secretos pero él también y Jaejoong no ha contado nunca los de nadie.  
  
—No es tan fácil.  
  
Jaejoong lo abraza, lo obliga a recostarse junto a él y lo deja llorar hasta que sabe que se ha calmado lo suficiente como para pensar.  
  
—Es igual de fácil que fue mudarte aquí.   
  
—¡No!— exclama, todo su ser quejándose dentro de su cabeza con fuerza. No tiene a Jaejoong para darle la mano en cada paso del camino y cree que si Jinki lo rechaza con una sonrisa profesional y un "lo siento", es capaz de ver el fondo de ese abismo al que lleva meses cayendo.  
  
—Lo es.   
  
—Pero…  
  
No tiene palabras con las que quejarse porque la oscuridad se está disipando con un solitario rayo de luz, con una idea, un plan, una determinación mucho más intensa que cuando decide entrar en la habitación de Jinki a disculparse.  
  
Mucho, mucho, mucho más intensa.  
  
—¿Qué vas a perder?— le pregunta en un susurro.— Ya estás sufriendo ahora.  
  
Y de pronto, siente todo el dolor de Jaejoong, ése que esconde con el enfado, y sabe que una parte de él se culpa por haberles dejado tanta cancha antes de intervenir, una parte de Jaejoong duda, en el fondo, si no habrá llegado demasiado tarde.  
  
Pero Jaejoong es Jaejoong y de la mano de las dudas Kibum sabe que siempre va un razonamiento. Propio y característico pero con lógica inquebrantable para él. Si hay alguien que sepa que tienen que caer y levantarse solos es Jaejoong, que ya ha caído y se ha levantado solo miles de veces. Jaejoong sabe que lo que necesitan es una mano que ayude rodillas temblorosas a medio enderezar.  
  
No mucho después, Jaejoong lo conduce fuera de la habitación, llama a la puerta de Taemin sabiendo que va a estar despierto y cuando dice "vamos" no tarda ni medio segundo en seguirlos. Los conduce al santuario privado de los cinco, a esa gigantesca habitación con esa cama que tiene metros y metros de ancho envueltos de sábanas de raso.   
  
Kibum se da cuenta de que Jaejoong también está solo y sin embargo no se siente solo, por mucho que la casa sea más grande. Si su apartamento vacío le da miedo, Il Villaggio a oscuras es una pesadilla a la que no quiere enfrentarse nunca.  
  
Es la segunda vez que comparten una cama.   
  
La primera es para enseñarle a Taemin el lugar en el que reconstruirían sus pedazos cuando rompiese.  
  
En ésa, Jaejoong pone una red de seguridad en el abismo al que Kibum está cayendo.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Recuerda la hora que es porque acaba de mirar el reloj un momento antes de que su móvil personal suene. Es una llamada y el tono, la mejor canción que ha compuesto nunca, no deja lugar a dudas sobre la identidad de la persona que lo llama.  
  
Ignora los gritos de los productores y salta a por el aparato, tropezando y tirando con el pie una parte de los decorados en los que estaban grabando un nuevo anuncio.  
  
—¿Kibum?  
  
—Jinki.  
  
Intuye la sonrisa y saborea el tono dulce con el que pronuncia su nombre. Se queda alelado mientras imagina la calidez en sus ojos.  
  
—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?  
  
Desea que la respuesta sea un todo que no va a oír, que sabe que no va a oír, pero Jinki siempre ha sido demasiado optimista para su propio bien.  
  
—¿Estás libre para comer?— Kibum duda, un segundo, y Jinki espera con el corazón en un puño a que termine la invitación.— Hace mucho tiempo que no comemos juntos.  
  
Claro que lo hace. Demasiado. Tanto que Jinki no reconoce lo que es en la actualidad con lo que fue mientras tenía a Kibum a su lado. Cuando todavía lo tenía de verdad y no esa agonía lenta y tortuosa de los últimos meses.  
  
Si se para a comparar, podría sentir que son una pareja de divorciados. Un matrimonio que permite que su amor se ahogue entre ritmos de vida distintos. Dos amigos que dejan de decir la verdad delante del otro.  
  
—Sí. ¿Hora? ¿Lugar?  
  
—Si me dices dónde estás, te recojo.  
  
Quedan en eso, y Jinki anuncia una emergencia personal y sale pitando del estudio.  
  
Es sábado por la mañana, hace sol, y va a comer con Kibum. Su vida ha mejorado tanto con una llamada tan corta, con la esperanza de ver a Kibum, de beber de su presencia para ser capaz de resistir más meses de agonía.   
  
Está al borde de un abismo y sabe que va a saltar y caer. Sabe que después de esa comida se va a sentir lo suficientemente mal como para hacer una locura. Como para pedirle a Victoria que se case con él y tengan esos niños que lo harán feliz en tonos pastel, porque los colores vibrantes seguirán siendo propiedad de Kibum.   
  
Ese último vistazo a un mundo de intenso multicolor merece la pena.   
  
Kibum aparece allí caminando. Va vestido de forma informal y discreto y parece demasiado joven en comparación con lo viejo que se siente Jinki.  
  
Lo mira, lo mira antes de que levante la vista hacia él y bebe. Bebe de su presencia tanto que le tiemblan las manos, que las convierte en puños para no saltar sobre él y no volver a dejar que se vaya.  
  
Recuerda la cara de Minho, tres semanas atrás, el cansancio, el silencio en el que Jinki sabe que guarda información secreta, que le oculta una parte de sí mismo que no quiere enseñarle a nadie. Se arrepiente, entre otras muchas cosas, de no haber insistido, de no haberse impuesto un poco más para asegurarse de que estaba bien.  
  
Ni siquiera se molesta, en tres semanas, en hablar con él y Taemin nunca responde a sus llamadas. Henry, cuando Jinki indaga sobre los demás por turnos, le dice que todos creen que Taemin pierde el teléfono y se olvida de comprar otro. Nadie consigue dar con él a menos que sea en persona, excepto Kibum, claro, que sigue pasando los fines de semana con Taemin. Y entonces se calla y deja de hablar, porque Henry es otro de los que Jinki sabe que le ocultan información.  
  
Todo eso se difumina en una nube de nada cuando el olor de Kibum, de su champú y su gel de baño le inundan los sentidos y se encuentra pensando en clave de metáforas cual escritor ruso. Decide que tiene que dejar de leer a Tolstoi durante una temporada, por mucho que le haya gustado Anna Karenina. Y sobre todo, tiene que dejar de leer europeos del diecinueve con Wagner de fondo, porque le llenan la cabeza de finales que terminan mal.  
  
Kibum se detiene, frente a él, a un paso de distancia y levanta la cabeza con una sonrisa, pequeña y tímida.  
  
Los colores brillan tanto que cierra los ojos con una sonrisa y cierra la distancia que los separa para abrazarlo.  
  
Está dispuesto a tirarse por la ventana, a dejar a Kibum con un bang y llevarse los buenos momentos con él. A la tumba de un matrimonio ejemplar, una carrera intachable y una posición social envidiable.  
  
Se sorprende cuando los brazos de Kibum se cierran alrededor de su cintura. Se sorprende cuando se esconde contra su pecho y suspira en medio del abrazo. Se sorprende tanto que se aparta, que deja que circule el aire entre ellos.  
  
Con un escalofrío, Kibum lo aprieta y es él quién da el paso de cerrar la distancia por primera vez en… por primera vez.  
  
Jinki se siente confuso. No entiende qué ha pasado y puede que tantos dramas, tantos cafés con Ryeowook en la pastelería le hayan fundido el cerebro emocional porque siente pánico a que algo haya pasado en la vida de Kibum tan serio como para que lo busque a él, busque los abrazos de alguien que ya no debería considerar su mejor amigo.  
  
Se separa de él a desgana, impulsado por dudas y miedos que opacan, una vez más, los colores del mundo que lo rodea.  
  
Kibum vuelve a bajar la mirada, anuncia que hay un restaurante que le gusta no muy lejos de allí y caminan hasta llegar a él. Les dan una mesa al instante y Jinki supone que Kibum es un regular. Parece un lugar caro y exclusivo así que supone que Kibum lo elige para que nadie se entrometa en su conversación, para que nadie escuche lo que, aparentemente, quiere contarle.  
  
Y hay algo que quiere contarle. Algo que lo lleva a cambiar de postura cada pocos segundos, a sentirse tan pequeño como cuando ocupa el despacho de Heechul y lo dejan como guardián del fuerte mientras ellos van a China.   
  
En aquel entonces, Jinki había suavizado todo lo demás por él. Se había encargado de la casa, de Taemin, de Henry y Hangeng, de que Kibum tuviese una taza de té caliente en todo momento.   
  
Ahora no puede suavizar nada, ni siquiera puede murmurar palabras reconfortantes para que Kibum se tranquilice, para que deje de morderse un labio que empieza a demostrar cortes con marcas de dientes.  
  
—¿Qué tal todo, Kibum?— pregunta, con sinceridad, rezando por dentro para que la conversación no se convierta en silencios.  
  
No lo hace. Kibum inspira profundamente antes de mirarlo y Jinki se pierde en la modulación de su voz, en sus sonrisas, sus quejas sobre superficialidades y su tema de conversación que pasa de educado a general y termina en personal, con Jinki confesando que va a tomarse un respiro durante un par de años.  
  
Toma la decisión después de decirlo, y el momento es demasiado precioso como para envenenarlo con verdades a medias. Le habla de Victoria, le cuenta que fue una treta publicitaria a la que se dejaron caer por inercia, por falta de algo mejor.   
  
Los ojos de Kibum brillan, su sonrisa gana confianza y ríe. Ríe con él, para él, música de verdad en los oídos de Jinki.  
  
—Pareces feliz.— comenta y la tristeza que rompe su corazón le vuelve a plantar los pies en el borde del abismo.  
  
Kibum parece feliz sin él.  
  
—¿Quieres saber un secreto?— le pregunta, con tanta travesura en los ojos que le recuerda a Taemin. Jinki asiente. Quiere saberlo todo de Kibum.— Estoy enamorado.  
  
Dos palabras vuelven su mundo gris y nota cómo se enciende la luz del autopiloto de sus sonrisas.   
  
Sabe que está con cayendo y no quiere hacerlo delante de Kibum. Quiere volver a su casa y quedarse solo. Pensar en él, ponerse su colgante, ver fotos de los dos juntos. Quiere llorar y escribir canciones sobre desamores.   
  
Pone una disculpa apresurada y se marcha después de felicitarlo con palabras vacías. Huye, sale casi corriendo y deja la cuenta para que Kibum se haga cargo de ella antes de darse cuenta de que lo está haciendo. Le da igual, porque quiere terminar de caer de una vez, volar hasta la tumba que lo espera con Victoria.   
  
—¡JINKI! ¡JINKI, ESPERA!  
  
Ignora los gritos y sigue escapando hacia el mundo en blanco y negro en el que Kibum lo acaba de dejar tirado.  
  
  
**  
  
  
—¡JINKI!  
  
Kibum fulmina con la mirada a la chica que está en la caja del restaurante, la amenaza para que termine rápido, y no deja de mirar la espalda de Jinki alejándose de él.  
  
Se maldice por haber llevado las cosas así de mal, por no haber pensado en nada más que en sí mismo.   
  
Ahora lo sabe. Ahora lo ve. Ahora está seguro de que no es el único que está enamorado y que Jinki piensa que habla de otro, igual que él pensaba que la canción era sobre un drama cuando, desde el principio, hablaba de Kibum.  
  
Se vuelve a insultar con furia y cuando recibe la tarjeta de vuelta echa a correr hacia la calle. Se para dos segundos mientras escucha su corazón latir en sus oídos. Descubre a Jinki caminando a toda prisa y echa a correr hacia él.  
  
Choca con gente que lo mira mal, esquiva señoras mayores y grupos de adolescentes que se creen que la acera es suya.  
  
Pero llega.  
  
Llega a Jinki y lo obliga a parar con un abrazo, con el suspiro de su nombre que se le escapa de entre los labios.   
  
—Jinki, Jinki, Jinki.  
  
Lo repite, porque le gusta como suena. Le gusta decir su nombre ahora que las luces de neón brillan con más potencia que nunca. Jinki tiembla entre sus brazos.  
  
—Qué.— pregunta sin preguntar, la voz vieja y cansada y a punto de llorar.  
  
—De ti.— confiesa, sintiéndose tímido de repente.  
  
Jinki no lo entiende. No reacciona ni contesta. No hace nada hasta que repite la fórmula de inquirir sin interrogaciones.  
  
—De mí qué.  
  
Kibum toma aire con calma. Corre grave peligro de haber leído los signos completamente mal. Corre el peligro de estar a punto de dar con la espalda contra la red que Jaejoong le regala la noche anterior.  
  
—De ti. Estoy enamorado de ti.  
  
Jinki se libera de su abrazo en un pequeño forcejeo. Kibum se queda allí. Se siente desnudo porque no está escondiendo nada en sus ojos, que tienen que hablar del dolor y de las sombras, del infierno de los últimos años en los que estaban a miles de kilómetros emocionales el uno del otro. Su postura muestra sus cicatrices, su fragilidad, lo mucho que se odia por haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta, en entenderse a sí mismo.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
Esa vez sí es una pregunta. Una pregunta que va acompañada de cejas arqueadas hasta ser ocultadas por el gorro bajo el que se esconde.   
  
—Estoy enamorado de ti, Jinki.  
  
Se le atraganta la frase. El miedo a ser rechazado galopa con total libertad dentro de él y baja la mirada, avergonzado, asustado cual niño frente a un armario oscuro.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
Esa vez no responde, no vuelve a levantar la vista del suelo y deja todo el peso de la decisión en Jinki. Reza en palabras que no terminan de ser coherentes ni en su propia cabeza para que vuelva a su lado, para que lo abrace igual que lo abraza cuando lo recibe. Reza para que le diga que él también, que todo va a ser perfecto. Reza para que vuelva a casa y su apartamento deje de ser el mausoleo de su felicidad.  
  
—¿Desde cuándo?— le pregunta, y Kibum sabe que tiene que contestar pero no quiere. No quiere darle más armas con las que herirlo cuando lo rechace.  
  
—Desde siempre.— se burla de sí mismo en una carcajada seca y despectiva.— Pero no me di cuenta hasta que me quedé solo. Estoy así de ciego.  
  
Arriesga una mirada al rostro de Jinki y ve la transformación. Ve la confusión desaparecer como humo tras apagar un fuego y la sonrisa, la tontuna, regresar con mil veces más intensidad de la que le había visto nunca.  
  
Kibum y Jinki comparten su primer beso en medio de una de las calles más transitadas de Seúl.  
  
—Vuelve a casa.— suplica.  
  
Han dejado de besarse y Jinki no ha aflojado su agarre ni una onza. Nada. Sigue apretujándolo contra su cuerpo, como si acabase de llegar a la decisión de que no va a soltarlo nunca más.  
  
Kibum adora la sensación. Adora creer que eso es lo que verdaderamente está pensando Jinki y es fácil verlo porque los velos que cubrían sus interacciones han desaparecido y vuelven a leer en el otro con tanta facilidad como antes.  
  
—Dios, sí.— musita Jinki.  
  
Lo vuelve a besar. Lo agarra de la mano durante el tiempo que tardan en conseguir un taxi que los lleve de nuevo a su casa. Se acarician con las yemas de los dedos en el asiento trasero del taxi. Jinki sigue sonriendo.   
  
El portero los saluda con una sonrisa al verlos cogidos de la mano.   
  
Kibum toma las riendas. Le tiemblan las manos cuando abre la puerta y su casa no está vacía. Está llena de recuerdos que había olvidado, de risas que se quedan grabadas en la pared, de tazas de té compartidas por la noche, de bromas y planes para salir con los demás.  
  
Se acuerda, por primera vez, de todos los buenos momentos que han pasado allí.  
  
Va directo a la habitación de Jinki, que está igual que como la dejó, con la vieja manta de Kibum todavía doblada sobre la cama.   
  
Sabe que Jinki toma el detalle por lo que es. Sabe que sus escapadas a esa habitación, cuando la soledad amenaza con romperlo, ya no son un secreto, no para él. Se detiene frente a la cama mientras Jinki se quita la camiseta.   
  
El colgante de oro blanco sigue sobre su pecho.  
  
El sexo es diferente a todo el anterior del que Kibum ha disfrutado. Jinki es pausado, pasión contenida en movimientos sensuales de cadera que lo tienen roto, lleno, incapaz de pensar más allá de Jinki, Jinki, Jinki en un bucle sin fin que rima con el disco rayado de su amante que repite Kibum, Kibum, Kibum armonizando años de anhelos en minutos eternos.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Los despierta la canción que tiene asignada a Heechul a la mañana siguiente. Jinki se tira más encima de él, para impedir que se mueva y Kibum se siente tentado de consentirlo. Su teléfono calla un momento para volver a sonar con energía, de nuevo Heechul. Resopla, y tantea el suelo con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado y pulsa responder.  
  
—¡YA ERA HORA, JODER!  
  
Heechul grita esa frase y cuelga. Kibum frunce el ceño, preguntándose ligeramente si tiene cámaras espía en casa. Jinki lo reclama de nuevo y envía a Heechul al último rincón de su cabeza.  
  
La segunda vez que despiertan es para volver a hacer el amor, volver a tocarse como si esos años separados nunca hubiesen ocurrido porque los dos quieren ser como eran, ser como son cuando están juntos, y no importa nada, ni el bailarín de Jinki, ni Nicole, ni Victoria ni los cuerpos sin nombre de Kibum. Importan ellos. Sus besos, sus caricias, el tiempo que dedican a re-explorar lo que descubren la noche anterior.   
  
La tercera vez que despiertan deciden levantarse. Tienen mensajes de felicitaciones de todo el mundo, y no es hasta que encienden la televisión para ponerla de fondo mientras cocinan y hablan y hablan y hablan, cuando se dan cuenta de que no es que Heechul tenga cámaras.  
  
La tarde anterior, unas fans graban su primer beso. Graban a Kibum confesándose, aunque casi no se distingue lo que dice por el ruido de fondo.  
  
Jinki se ríe de la cara de tonto que pone. Se ríe de lo poco carismático que parece y de la bronca que van a echarle. Le parece gracioso hasta que se da cuenta de que le debe una disculpa a Victoria, y Kibum lo consuela. Kibum está ahí para él, para decirle que sí, que se disculpe, pero que no importa nadie más que no sean ellos.  
  
Se abrazan.  
  
Giran en medio de la cocina mientras salen del abismo volando en espiral.

 


End file.
